religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Einojuhani Rautavaara
Einojuhani Rautavaara (Helsinki, 9 oktober 1928) is een hedendaags Finse componist en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop Hij kreeg zijn algemene opleiding aan het Helsinki Normal Lyceum en het Turku Classical Lyceum. Zijn studies deed hij aan de Universiteit Helsinki, aan de Sibelius-Akademie waar hij bij Aarre Merikanto compositie studeerde en in 1957 het diploma bereikte. In 1955/1956 studeerde hij verder in Wenen en met een studiebeurs van de Koussevitzky Foundation in de Verenigde Staten van Amerika aan de Juilliard School of Music in New York bij Vincent Persichetti, en aan het Tanglewood Music Center bij Roger Sessions en Aaron Copland. Verder studeerde hij in 1957 bij Wladimir Vogel in Ascona, Zwitserland en in 1958 aan de Rheinische Musikhochschule te Keulen, Duitsland bij Rudolf Petzold. Van 1957 tot 1959 was hij docent aan de Sibelius-Akademie en van 1959 tot 1961 muziekarchivaris van het Helsinki Philharmonisch Orkest. Van 1965 tot 1966 was hij rector van het Käpylä Music Institute in Helsinki. Dan werd hij opnieuw docent aan de Sibelius-Akademie te Helsinki. Ook bij de Finse overheid kreeg hij een baan als artistiek professor van 1971 t/m 1976. In 1976 werd hij door de Sibelius-Akademie tot professor voor compositie benoemd, wat hij bleef tot 1990. Sindsdien werkt hij uitsluitend als componist. Rautavaara behoort tot de belangrijkste en in het buitenland bekendste Finse componisten. Hij heeft een groot aantal prijzen en onderscheidingen ontvangen. Hij is constructivist en op de andere kant een mysticus. Zijn mysticisme betuigt hij allereerst in zijn interesse voor het religieus-metafysische materiaal en teksten van het sjamanisme tot de Oosterse Orthodoxie, en verder door in zijn stijl het componeren te mystificeren. Het gaat om scheppingsprocessen, die het construerende intellect van de componist niet beheerst. Hij bindt zich niet aan bepaalde compositietechnieken, die de liefhebbers van de hedendaagse muziek houvast kunnen geven. De in zijn heel oeuvre herkenbare pluraliteit van de stijl en de technische middelen groeiden sinds de jaren '70 uit tot een synthese van modernisme en traditie - een muziek waarin soms een postmoderne esthetiek te herkennen is. Composities (selectie) Werken voor orkest * 1951 Dramaattinen alkusoitto (Dramatic Overture) * 1952 Tema con tre variazioni * 1953 Sinfoninen sarja (Symphonic Suite) * 1953 Divertimento voor strijkorkest *# Allegro *# Adagio *# Allegretto ma energico * 1954 Adagio ja Toccata (Adagio and Toccata) * 1956/1988 rev. 2003 Symphony No. 1 *# Andante *# Poetico *# Allegro * 1957 rev. 1984 Symphony No. 2 - "Sinfonia intima" *# Quasi grave *# Vivace *# Largo *# Presto * 1957 Modificata *# Recitatio *# Meditatio *# Affectio * 1960 Canto I voor strijkorkest * 1960 Canto II voor strijkorkest * 1950-1961 Symphony No. 3 *# Langsam, breit, ruhig *# Langsam, doch nicht schleppend *# Leicht bewegt, träumend frei *# Bewegt * 1962 Symphony No. 4 - "Arabescata" *# Arabescata I *# Arabescata II (1. Quadratus, 2. Zigzag, 3. Figurae, 4. Dedicatio, 5. Rotatus) *# Arabescata III *# Arabescata IV * 1972 Canto III - "A Portrait of the Artist at a Certain Moment" voor strijkorkest * 1972 Cantus arcticus - concerto for birds and orchestra *# Suo - The Bog *# Melankolia - Melancholy *# Joutsenet muuttavat - Swans migrating * 1977 Suomalainen myytti (A Finnish Myth) voor strijkorkest * 1978 Fanfaari Lahden hiihdon maailmanmestaruuskisoihin 1978 (Fanfare for the Lahti Skiing World Championship 1978) * 1978 Angels and Visitations * 1980 Pohjalainen polska (Ostrobothnian Polska) * 1982 Hommage à Zoltán Kodály voor strijkorkest * 1985–1986 Symphony No. 5 * 1989 Hommage à Ferenc Liszt voor strijkorkest * 1992 Canto IV voor strijkorkest * 1992 Symphony No. 6 - "Vincentiana" *# Tähtiyö (Starry night) *# Varikset (The crows) *# Saint-Rémy *# Apotheosis * 1994 Angel of Light (Symphony No. 7) *# Tranquillo *# Molto allegro *# Come un sogno *# Pesante-cantabile * 1995 Lintukoto (Isle of Bliss) * 1999 Autumn Gardens *# Poetico *# Tranquillo *# Giocoso e leggiero * 1999 Symphony No. 8 - "The Journey" *# Adagio assai - Andante assai *# Feroce *# Tranquillo *# Con grandezza - Sciolto - Tempo primo * 1971/2003 Garden of Spaces * 2003-2005 Book of Visions *# A Tale of Night *# A Tale of Fire *# A Tale of Love *# A Tale of Fate Werken voor harmonieorkest of brassband * 1950 Konsertto puhaltimille (Concerto for Wind Orchestra) *# Allegro *# Tema con variazioni *# Finale * 1953 A Requiem in Our Time voor brassband - "Dedicated to the memory of my mother" *# Hymnus *# Credo *# Dies irae *# Lacrymosa * 1968 Sotilasmessu (A Soldier's Mass) voor harmonieorkest *# Sotajoukkojen Herra (Kyrie) *# Armahda meitä (Miserere) *# Kunnian kentillä (Gloria) *# Kuolemamme hetkellä (In hora mortis) * 1976-1977 Annunciations for Organ, Brass Group and Symphonic Wind Orchestra Concerten met orkest * 1955 Piano Concerto no. 0 * 1955-1956/1960 Fünf Sonette an Orpheus for medium voice and orchestra - tekst: Rainer Maria Rilke (Duits) *# Da stieg ein Baum *# Und fast ein Mädchen wars *# Ein Gott vermags *# O ihr Zärtlichen *# Errichtet keinen Denkstein * 1958–1959/1964 Die Liebenden song cycle for high voice and chamber or string orchestra - tekst: Rainer Maria Rilke (Duits) * 1968 Concerto for Cello and Orchestra *# Allegro ma non troppo *# Largo *# Allegro * 1969 Concerto for Piano and Orchestra No. 1 *# Con grandezza *# Andante ma rubato *# Molto vivace * 1970 Meren tytär (Daughter of the Sea) concerto for soprano, choir and orchestra - zonder tekst *# Andante *# Allegro *# Andante assai *# Allegro assai * 1975 Concerto for Flute and Orchestra - "Dances with the Winds" *# Andantino *# Vivace* 1968 Sotilasmessu (A Soldier's Mass) *# Andante moderato *# Allegro * 1977 Concerto for Violin and Orchestra *# Tranquillo *# Energico * 1980 Angel of Dusk concerto for double bass and orchestra *# His First Appearance *# His Monologue *# His Last Appearance * 1988-1989 Concerto for Piano and Orchestra No. 2 * 1998 Concerto for Piano and Orchestra No. 3 - "Gift of Dreams" * 1999-2000 Concerto for Harp and Orchestra * 2001 Concerto for Clarinet and Orchestra *# Drammatico *# Adagio assai *# Vivace Missen, cantaten en geestelijke muziek * 1953 A Requiem in Our Time zie Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1963 Missa duodecanonica for 3-part choir (op Latijn) * 1963 Nattvarden (Communion, Ehtoollinen) voor gemengd koor - tekst: Bo Setterlind (op Zweeds en Fins) *# Psalm vid nattvarden I (Communion Hymn I, Ehtoollisvirsi I) *# Psalm vid nattvarden II (Communion Hymn II, Ehtoollisvirsi II) *# Kyrie (Rukous) *# Herdepsalm (Shepherd Hymn, Paimenvirsi) * 1966 Itsenäisyyskantaatti 1967 (Independence Cantata 1967) voor solisten, voordrachtskunstenaar, gemengd koor, sprekend koor en orkest *# Johdanto veisuun *# Veisu keisarille *# Maisema *# Ruhtinas puhuu *# Ei suvi ollut *# Minä kerskaan *# Tästä oikeuden-käynnistä *# Kaatakaa, Helsingin porvarit *# Nämä 17 000 *# Haudoilla *# Isä ja poika *# Taistelulaulu *# Päiväkäsky *# Hymni isänmaan vapaudelle * 1967 Ta Tou Theou for organ *# Nomen Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti *# Gaudet in Filio Pater Spiritu Sancto * 1968 Sotilasmessu (A Soldier's Mass) zie Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1968/1971 Kaksi psalmia (Two Psalms) voor gemengd koor/mannenkoor - tekst: Psalm 23 en 130 (Fins) * 1969 Laudatio trinitatis for organ *# In nomine Patris *# ...Et Filii *# ...Et Spiritus Sancti * 1971/1974/2001-2002 True & False Unicorn voor voordrachtskunstenaars, kamerkoor, symfonieorkest, piano, celesta, strijkers en tape - tekst: James Broughton (Engels) * 1971/1998 Toccata per organo * 1971-1972/1996 Vigilia - All-Night Vigil (Vigil Commemorating St John the Baptist) voor gemengd koor met solisten - tekst: Orthodox Vigil (Fins en Engels) * 1972 The Water Circle An Hommage to Lao-Tzu - for mixed choir, piano and orchestra * 1973 Lapsimessu (A Children's Mass) voor kinderkoor (SSA), en strijkorkest - tekst: Latijn *# Kyrie *# Meditatio super Kyrie *# Gloria *# Meditatio super Gloriam *# Agnus Dei *# Meditatio super Agnum *# Halleluja * 1975 Kainuu cantate voor gemengd koor, voorddrachtskunstenaar en slagwerk (1 speler) *# Kaukamoinen *# Manaus *# Ihmisparka *# Arkkiveisu *# Kainuunkaatajat * 1979 Magnificat voor gemengd koor en solisten - tekst: uit de bijbel (op Latijn) *# Magnificat *# Quia respexit - Et misericordia *# Fecit potentiam *# Suscepit Israel *# Gloria * 1984 Häämarssi (Wedding March) for organ * 1991 Katso minun kansani on puu (Behold, my people are a tree) Independence Cantata 1992 voor gemengd koor, orkest, accordeon, strijkers - tekst van de componist (Fins) Muziektheater Opera's Balletten Toneelmuziek * 1952 Music to the play by Pirkko Karppi-Salonen voor fluit en piano Werken voor gitaar * 1977 Serenades of the Unicorn *# A Nervous Promenade and Dance (With His Own Reflection) *# Serenading a Pair of Giggly Nymphs (Drunk of Night) *# Serenading the Beauty Inobtainable (Too Far in Time) *# Having a Grand Time (With Some Scythian Centaurs) * 1980 Monologues of the Unicorn *# Monologue with JSB (He gets slightly annoyed with the beast) *# Monologue with Claude-Achille (Poeticized by the whiteness) *# Monologue with Ad Schbeg (With occasional remarks by his son Aba Beg) *# Monologue with Igor (The horn gets on his nerves) Bibliografie * Jozef Robijns en Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Timo Makinen, Seppo Nummi: Musica fennica : an outline of music in Finland, Helsingissa: Kustannusosakeyhtio, 1985, 191 p. * Tauno Karila: Composers of Finland, Suomen Saveltajat, 1965, 101 p. * Veikko Helasvuo: Sibelius and the music of Finland, Third, revised edition, Keuruu, Finland: Otava Publishing Co., 1961, 99 p. * Catalogue of Finnish orchestral works and vocal works with orchestra, Helsinki: Teosto, 1961, 123 p. * Brian Morton, Pamela Collins: Contemporary composers, Chicago: St. James Press, 1992, 1019 p., ISBN 1558620850 * Kurtz Myers: Performer Index : Conductors, in: Index to record reviews 1984-1987 : based on material originally published in "Notes", the quarterly journal of the Music Library Association between 1984 AND 1987, Boston, Massachusetts: G.K. Hall, 1989, 639 p., ISBN 978-0816104826 * Hanns-Werner Heister und Walter-Wolfgang Sparrer: Komponisten der Gegenwart, Edition Text & Kritik, München, 1992, ISBN 978-3-88377-930-0 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * David M. Cummings, Dennis K. McIntire: International who's who in music and musician's directory - (in the classical and light classical fields), Twelfth edition 1990/91, Cambridge, England: International Who's Who in Music, 1991. 1096 p., ISBN 0-948875-20-8 * François Lesure: Musique et musiciens français du xvi siècle, Geneve: Minkoff Reprint, 1976, 268 p. * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Paul Frank, Burchard Bulling, Florian Noetzel, Helmut Rosner: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon - Zweiter Teil: Ergänzungen und Erweiterungen seit 1937, 15. Aufl., Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen, Band 1: A-K. 1974. ISBN 3-7959-0083-2; Band 2: L-Z. 1976. ISBN 3-7959-0087-5 Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Fins componist Categorie:Fins muziekpedagoog * ca:Einojuhani Rautavaara da:Einojuhani Rautavaara de:Einojuhani Rautavaara en:Einojuhani Rautavaara es:Einojuhani Rautavaara fi:Einojuhani Rautavaara fr:Einojuhani Rautavaara it:Einojuhani Rautavaara ja:エイノユハニ・ラウタヴァーラ no:Einojuhani Rautavaara pt:Einojuhani Rautavaara ru:Раутаваара, Эйноюхани sv:Einojuhani Rautavaara zh:埃诺约哈尼·劳塔瓦拉